Exchange
by SockBrain
Summary: MA, despite inital pairing. Max is captured- Logan and Alec to the rescue, only to land themselves in a prison without walls- the desert. And Max ain't happy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Girl, I can't remember the last time you just kicked back and relaxed at Crash," OC said, leaning back in her seat.  
  
Max sighed. It had been a while, but life was crappy.  
  
"Tell me about it. I don't even recognize the regulars here any more."  
  
"Hell, if the regulars were regulars, then I wouldn't be seeing the fine specimen of ass over there."  
  
Max smiled. "Help yourself."  
  
"Don't mind if I do," OC said as she left.  
  
Max sighed even heavier. She couldn't help it- she felt angry at OC. First night out in god knew how long. And she was on her own. Max knew that if she really wanted OC here, she only had to ask. But that would mean admitting how desperate she was; desperate to be with someone who actually wanted to be with her, rather than with her out of necessity like the transgenics.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," Alec said, plopping in OC's abandoned chair.  
  
"You expecting change?"  
  
Alec chuckled.  
  
"What you doing out here? Don't you have the night shift command post?" Max said, instantly becoming alert and ready to box Alec's head in.  
  
"Chill, Max, I have tomorrows shift."  
  
Max visibly relaxed.  
  
"What you need in a good lay," Alec said, raising suggestive eyebrows.  
  
"May be," Max replied, chugging down the remainder of her beer.  
  
Alec nearly stumbled out of his chair, causing a Max to explode with laughter, spraying him as beer flew out her nose.  
  
"Gee, thanks Max. First night out in several weeks- and you ruin my chances of getting laid by spraying me with snot."  
  
For some reason, Max found this hysterical. Knots that she did not even know existed were kneaded away by her laughter.  
  
"You find this funny?" Alec said through gritted teeth, anger evident. When Max replied with another burst of laughter, he stalked off.  
  
Staring after Alec as he left, guilt racked her frame. OC had unconsciously ruined her one night out. And she had turned right around and ruined Alec's one night out. The guy was an ass, but there was no logic in being childish and ruining his too.  
  
Grabbing her coat, she nodded to OC and headed out after Alec. "Alec!" Max called after him.  
  
"Get lost."  
  
"Hey, I came out here to apologize," Max said, catching up to Alec, easily matching his long stride. "But if you want to begin the night an ass- and end it as an even bigger ass, no skin off my nose."  
  
Alec just continued to walk.  
  
"I never knew the legendary Alec and his ass ever got put off by a little spilt beer."  
  
"If you're trying to help, you're not," Alec said harshly and a sheepish grin spread across his face. "Besides, I spilled beer down my pants."  
  
Looking down at Alec's pants, Max burst into laughter- beer stained the crotch of his pants.  
  
Alec glared at Max for a moment, before laughing himself. Sitting on the curb together, they shared a whisky bottle that materialized from Alec's coat pocket.  
  
"What do you miss the most about our old life?" Max surprised Alec by asking.  
  
"Which one?" Alec asked warily.  
  
Smiling grimly, Max nodded. There was life at Manitcore, at Seattle and now TC: all startling different, but yet all alike. Fighting for survival topped life's agenda in each.  
  
"You know something," Max said after taking a swing of the whisky. "We're never actually in the future. We're always in the past."  
  
"Really?" Alec asked, humoring Max.  
  
"Yeah," Max said slowly. "Like just now, you're thinking about what I just said- which is in the past."  
  
Alec blinked, considering what Max just said. Chuckling, he leaned back on his elbows comfortably and shook his head.  
  
Silence reined as they passed the whisky bottle on and off between them. And Max did not even like whiskey. But the shock of the comfortable silence numbed Max's taste buds. It was like all those times when Alec had been an ass had not happened. Maybe TC and the transgenics had changed him.  
  
Heck, it's changed me too, Max thought. I doubt I will ever be as independent as before. I couldn't even stand sitting in Crash on my own.  
  
Max absently played with a small stone, tossing it in her hand, letting her thoughts take shape. And the realization hit her like a cold bucket of water- she relied on the transgenics in TC, just as much as they relied on her.  
  
Suddenly, the bond she shared with the transgenics grew stronger. She did not feel obliged to stay with them because of guilt and responsibility, but because she wanted to.  
  
After the initial shock, the realization brought a new sense of calm and belonging to Max. Sighing, as if a great weight had been taken off her chest, she sank back onto the sidewalk beside Alec.  
  
"You're different from the rest of them," Alec said, breaking the silence.  
  
Max chuckled. "In that I'm probably the only one crazy enough to be sitting on the sidewalk drinking with you."  
  
Alec smiled. "Well, that and."  
  
Their eyes met for a second and Alec's voice caught at what he saw. He stared into its dark depths, nearly losing himself. Well, he thought while mentally shrugging, I knew it was going to happen at some point.  
  
A/N: Right, the first chapter in what I hope to be a story made for expansion. I'm playing with the devil in writing this right now- I've got exams in a couple weeks. Don't know about you, but I always get the best ideas during exam periods. But, I will update. I've got the next three chapters written, so I'll up load them weekly, with out fail.  
  
Oh, and I do crit-for-crit. So, you review me, I'll review you and we'll all come out on top. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The dark depths of the cold barrel stared down at Alec and Max.  
  
"Officer," Max said, her muscles tensing like an elastic band. Mentally, she patted herself on the back for not jumping at the sight of the gun barrel. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Another pat for keeping her voice calm and steady.  
  
"I wanna see ID," he said, his two-handed grip on the gun tightening. Max had to force herself not to stare at the twitching trigger finger, but at his face. She could not bring herself to meet his eye.  
  
"Of course," Max said, reaching for her pocket.  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
Max raised her hands above her head. And the fact she did not look at his trigger finger gave her scant confidence.  
  
"Well, how do you want us to show you them, then?" Alec asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Officer looked panicked at that. Max took pity on him and was about to tell him to take it from her pocket. But he regained the situation.  
  
"Stand up and turn around- hands on your head," he barked. "Slowly."  
  
Not glancing at Alec, Max prayed he would just do what the officer said; she didn't want trouble tonight.  
  
"That's it," the officer said, and motioned with his gun to the wall on their left. Bad move. If either transgenic wanted to, the gun would be knocked from his grip, and he would be flat on his face the moment he pointed the gun away. But neither took the opportunity. "Turn around and up against the wall."  
  
Doing as she was told, Max gasped as she felt cool metal against the back of her neck. Scolding herself, she heard the officer gasp slightly too as the gun barrel parted her hair to reveal her bar code.  
  
"This is Officer Keith," said a shaky voice behind her into the radio. "I need back-up."  
  
Shit.  
  
"I've got the leader- 452."  
  
Double shit.  
  
Taking a deep breath, knowing that the next twitch of the trigger finger could send a bullet into the base of her skull, she spun around, knocking the gun from his hand.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured as she heard the sound of skull against brick. Catching the officer as he fell, she gently set him on the ground.  
  
Alec dropped the brick beside the officer, but Max did not look up from the officers' face. After checking his pulse, she cupped his cheek- alive.  
  
So unfair, Max thought sadly. She wondered if life were different- and she were normal- whether they would have been friends. Whether they would have been hanging at Crash talking and shooting pool.  
  
It was times like these that she thought none of it was worth it. She itched to give the order to 'escape and evade' at TC. The people who hated- no, feared- her for being a transgenic made her feel her efforts were worthless.  
  
The despair that swept through her washed over her and disappeared, just as the tear washed over her cheek and disappeared onto the ground.  
  
Standing, she did not look at Alec as she said: "We need to leave."  
  
"Max?"  
  
Max simply shook her head and set off at a jog that quickly progressed into a run. Hearing Alec's footsteps behind her, she took an intricate route through Seattle's back streets to arrive back at TC.  
  
****  
  
"Quiet night?" Max asked Mole. She had not stopped running till she was through the secret passage and into what had become the control center of TC.  
  
"As quiet, as quiet gets."  
  
Max smiled slightly in relief.  
  
"You ready to go off and smoke these god-awful cigars I picked-up for you?" Max said, tossing Mole the box of cigars.  
  
"Girl, go to bed." Mole said, the cigar bud wagging in his mouth. "You look like you need it."  
  
"Actually," Max said, stifling a yawn while waving her hand towards the tanks outside the fence, "What I really need is for those metal cans out there to explode from amount of ammo they got packed in them and heat me some bathwater."  
  
"About the only thing they'd be good for," Mole mumbled while lighting a new cigar.  
  
"Amen."  
  
****  
  
"Josh," Alec said, motioning for Joshua to come closer.  
  
"How your night out? Getting busy?" A look of longing appeared in Joshua's eyes, causing Alec to concentrate on Joshua's painting rather than the look in Joshua's eye. He expected Joshua to whine like a puppy who was desperate to get out to do its business. But he did not.  
  
Joshua's strong, Alec thought. "It's Max."  
  
"Getting busy with Little Fella?" Joshua asked, adding a spot of paint to his painting, not looking the least bit surprised by it.  
  
Alec laughed, some of the tension in his shoulders going. "Actually, she wants to see you."  
  
"I've a painting for her."  
  
"She's in her room, Josh."  
  
****  
  
"What's up, Big Fella?" Max asked from her bed. She was still too tense to even think of relaxing and going to sleep, despite how tired she felt.  
  
"I brought you a painting," Joshua said, holding it up.  
  
"It's beautiful," Max said, a gentle smile creeping across her face. "What is it?"  
  
"You." Joshua pointed to a graceful, brown curve in the middle of the painting that was surrounded by indefinable shapes and colors.  
  
Getting out of bed, she hugged Joshua. Not only because of the gift, but because she needed a hug,  
  
"It can go over there," Max said, finally letting go of Joshua. She pointed to the space opposite her bed where she could look at it while lying in bed.  
  
Placing it on the nail that was already there, they stood back to admire it.  
  
"Alec said you wanted to see me," Joshua said, looking down at Max.  
  
Max blinked, not remembering asking for Joshua. She then smiled and lent against Joshua, hugging him, feeling much better. "Yeah, I guess I did need to see you."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Right, now you know Max, and Max knows you. Introductions finished. Now here comes the juicy stuff. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: quick note, don't wanna hold you up from the story. but I'm so happy! I just got accepted to one of the country's top university's for Engineering! And, at 16, that's almost unheard of.  
  
Sorry- I've practically shouted it to the world today, but I'm so happy I can't keep still- ants in my pants comes to mind.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So, what have you got for me?" Max asked, sipping at a warm cup of coffee.  
  
Logan looked up from his computers, surprised. He had not heard her come in. "Good morning to you too," he said dryly. Going back to his computers, he continued tapping away.  
  
"Well, it's morning. Doesn't mean it has to be good."  
  
"True," Logan said, as he pulled some information up.  
  
"What you got?" Max asked, going to as close to Logan as she dared.  
  
"Hover drone," Logan began. Pushing a button, the picture on the screen began to play. "From about three yesterday morning."  
  
Looking at the screen, Max saw an empty warehouse, with broken windows- the works. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before a large whiter van drove up, and the warehouse door opened and several armed guards with tasars slipped out. .  
  
A string of about nineteen people stumbled out after the soldiers; chains hindering their movements, chafing at their wrists and ankles. The chains were linked so the person was hunched over and looking into the butt of the person in front  
  
The room suddenly seemed too small. Max's anger was growing by the second; each intake of breath absorbing anger. She could scarcely watch the chain of people be prodded into the white van.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?" Max's voice sounded nasal with anger.  
  
"They're transgenics," Logan said, feeling uncomfortable at the harsh breathing beating against his neck.  
  
Logan sighed with relief as he heard Max back up and begin pacing, each footstep creating a large 'thump'-ing noise.  
  
The footage suddenly stopped, and Max felt control returning. "Where is it?"  
  
"Sector 5."  
  
"Where are they going?"  
  
"I'm still searching hover drone footage," Logan replied, his typing continuing.  
  
"Right, I'll assemble a small group and tonight we'll head over to see what we can find."  
  
Logan nodded, already deeply engrossed in his hacking. Leaving him without a word, she headed off to the logbook. The few transgenics that wished to go out of TC had to sign in and out. And few left willingly.  
  
****  
  
"Mole!" Max shouted, hurrying to catch-up with him.  
  
"What can I do for you at this ungodly hour?" Mole grouched.  
  
"I need a group assembled." Mole made a gesture that Max interpreted as Mole raising an eyebrow. "A group of transgenics were hauled off yesterday night. You know anything about the group that went out and didn't come back?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, Mole nodded. "They found a group of X10's and-"  
  
"X10's?"  
  
"Yeah- just babies. And the group of five that went to retrieve them never came back."  
  
"Group of five ?" Max repeated quietly, knowing she saw more than five chained up. "Where?"  
  
"Sector five."  
  
Nodding, Max quickly made plans for a group under her command to go out.  
  
****  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max asked, watching Alec sign out of the logbook. "Aren't you taking the night command?"  
  
"And aren't you meant to take a break sometime?" Alec asked, not looking up from his final weapons check.  
  
"Who's covering your shift?" Max persisted.  
  
"Mole."  
  
"Mole!" Max shouted, turning on her heal.  
  
Mole greeted Max with a grunt.  
  
"How many shifts have you pulled without a break?"  
  
"How many cigars can I smoke in an hour?" Max simply glared at Mole, who pretended to be occupied in tapping the ashes off his cigar. Glancing up to see if she was still glaring, he sighed. "Four."  
  
Max growled, and turned back on Alec. "You're staying. Cover your own shift."  
  
"Actually, Max, you're staying," Alec said, looking anywhere but at Max, expecting to get punched.  
  
"And who decided that?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Care to tell me why?" Max asked in an ultra-calm voice.  
  
"Because you've got little baggies under your eyes."  
  
"Oh- alright. I'll go put my make-up on. That make you happy?"  
  
"Max," Alec said, finally meeting her glare and shifting his weight. "You've not slept in over three days. And you're not as sharp as you should be."  
  
"I can still kick your ass, sleep or no sleep," Max growled.  
  
"Max," Mole said in her ear, causing her to jump in surprise. Alec gave her a 'you-see' look.  
  
"Fine- point taken. Mole, get someone else to cover Alec's shift- and then get some sleep. Alec, I expect a full report when you return." A look of relief spread across both Mole's and Alec's face. "I'll be back in five to brief you in what Logan's found out."  
  
****  
  
"I got a schedule outside waiting for you Max. After this I've got a hot-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Touché," Alec muttered, falling in step beside Max.  
  
Walking in silence for a moment- well near to silence, if you could count Alec rattling on about this hot chic he's got lined up silent.  
  
"Alright, you're are to intercept two white vans at this point-" Max handed Alec the co-ordinates- "You're picking up nineteen chained transgenics. There are two transport trucks waiting at the second co- ordinates. Five guards armed with tazars from what I've seen are transporting the prisoners. But take no unnecessary risks because they're lightly armed.  
  
"You got the plan?"  
  
"Yeah- I can count twenty-nine transgenics, no problem."  
  
"Alec!" Max roared, ready to lash out at Alec's grin. Instead she grabbed the front of his jacket "It's nineteen. And, no, you can't count to nineteen- you only got ten fingers."  
  
"I also got my toes."  
  
"You won't once I get done with you," Max replied, pushing Alec away.  
  
****  
  
Alec watched from the roof, counting as all nineteen transgenics were roughly unloaded from the truck shackled, treated like luggage.  
  
Seeing nineteen, Alec signaled for everyone to move in to overpower the five familiars, armed only with tazars.  
  
The transgenics snuck up on the familiars who were transporting the chained prisoners into a warehouse.  
  
The plan was for Biggs to unlock the chains to allow the prisoners help fight for their freedom, but the plan did not get that far. The minute the transgenics entered the clearing to attack, they were met with guns aimed straight at their heads, suddenly finding themselves out numbered three to one.  
  
"Where the hell did these fuckers come from?" Alec growled, as the transgenics fell in back to back.  
  
"Why, X-494. That's not the way to greet someone who has the advantage. Especially someone who has something you want."  
  
"Sorry- left my charming face at home. Wasn't planning on meeting a baby I needed to sweet talk into smiling for me," Alec spat.  
  
"How ironic." White smiled pleasantly.  
  
****  
  
Grim faced, an envelope tucked into his waist band, Alec watched the truck drive off, leaving the transgenics shackled and hurried down from his vantage point beside White.  
  
Damn, did they look bad. He needed to put a brave face on for them, no matter what White had just showed him.  
  
"Alright, kids." Alec addressed the cussing transgenics as they weakly worked to get their shackles off. It was a pitiful site. "Hate to do this to you, but we got to get out of here incase those fuck-wits change their minds and want to become best-buds with you again. Now, if you'll be so kind as to follow me, I'll take you home." Alec knew his carefree voice sounded slightly forced, but it seemed to reassure the freed prisoners.  
  
Using Max's co-ordinates, Alec led nineteen hunched over transgenics to an abandoned warehouse about five-minutes away where two white vans were waiting.  
  
"Right. Everyone in," Alec said, throwing open the doors of the vans. "Tight squeeze, but you can breath in. Come on, come on, this isn't a guided tour. Nothing to see, so keep packing in."  
  
Everyone in, Alec drove one of the two van back to TC, the envelope burning a hole in his pants.  
  
A/N 2 : I know the first 2 chap's were a bit slow (alright, alotta slow), but DA's been off air so long that my perception of Max and Alec's characters has probably changed without me even realizing it (it's all Fox's fault for canceling it). So, I just wanted you to get to know my Max and Alec.  
  
So, I'm hoping this chap is moving a wee bit faster. If not, please don't hesitate to tell me.  
  
A/N 3: Natasqi, I haven't had a chance to read one of your stories, but I'm planning on reading it next. 


End file.
